1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-tape eraser, and more particularly to a film-tape eraser with retractable dispensing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the commercially available film-tape erasers do not include a cap, and are therefore subject to a damaged or deformed dispensing head when the erasers are unexpectedly dropped or impacted. A damaged or deformed dispensing head fails to dispense an erasing film-tape smoothly and continuously, resulted in an incomplete erasing.
Even if a film-tape eraser initially includes a cap to protect the dispensing head against undesired damage or deformation, the cap tends to be ignored or discarded soon because it causes inconveniences to a user who has to remove and replace the cap each time the eraser is used.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a film-tape eraser having a movable strip associated with a case of the eraser, so that a user may conveniently control the movable strip to retract or extend the dispensing head into or out of the case of the film-tape eraser.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a film-tape eraser with retractable dispensing head to easily protect the eraser from a damaged or deformed dispensing head due to any unexpected dropping of or impacting against the eraser.
To achiever the above and other objects, the film-tape eraser with retractable dispensing head according to the present invention mainly includes a case, a dispensing mechanism, a movable strip, and a bottom cover. The dispensing mechanism is forward and backward movably fitted in the case and includes a dispensing head normally projected from a dispensing opening at a lower front of the case for dispensing an erasing film-tape. The movable strip is set in a guide way provided below a curved top of the case with a rear end of the movable strip engaged with a rear end of the dispensing mechanism. The bottom cover is pivotally connected at an end to a bottom of the case to open or close the case. When the movable strip is moved forward, it pulls the dispensing mechanism backward to retract the dispensing head into the case and closes the dispensing opening with a front section thereof; and when the movable strip is moved backward, the dispensing opening is opened and the dispensing mechanism is pushed forward to project the dispensing head from the dispensing opening.